


Rising From Woodbury

by Mewchonne



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchonne/pseuds/Mewchonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne, Andrea, and Milton have escaped from Woodbury and fled to the coast. The three of them deal with the aftermath of events at Woodbury and learn to survive in a small group. This is a hybrid fanfiction, with themes from the TV show or the comics, but fans of either will be able to follow as it's an alternate storyline entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> ××××××  
> Author's Note:  
> Thank you for reading my fanfic, first of all, and I very much hope you enjoy it.  
> This is an alternate ending to the Woodbury scenario. It is based on a mixture of the comics and the TV show. The main characters are Michonne, Milton, and Andrea. There will be mentions of rape and torture, as well as sexual content. Otherwise the usual warnings of the zombie world apply, violence and peril. All that good stuff. I just wanted to throw that out there in case of triggers.
> 
> As a side note, separating this into chapters was difficult, they will be a bit uneven in length, sorry about that!  
> ××××××

The morning sunrise cast an orange glow upon the Georgia coast, illuminating the sandy off-road shores that began coming into view as the group rolled along toward Savannah. Milton had been driving all night, driven by guilt and a deep desire to keep the people safe who he'd once turned a blind eye to. 

He'd done things he regretted, but life was better now. Or it has the potential to be. Hope was renewed and light poured in. 

Woodbury wouldn't know what had happened. They'd find the torture room with all of the binds and tools, and they'd find their leader's body beside them. It wasn't easy to draw the conclusion of the unlikely reality, so it would just be another harrowing mystery. 

Milton left it all behind. He'd been witnessing the torture for days secondhand, and he was starting to feel it in his bones. Knowing Andrea lay beside the Governor at night when he went to torture her best friend every morning was too much for him.

The girls slept in the back seat; Michonne still bruised and broke, but forgiving Andrea for what she couldn't have known. They had been asleep for a long time, especially Michonne. Andrea woke here and there, silent, stroking her friend's dreds and kissing her forehead. Never had she been the one to take care of her, always quite the opposite, so it was about time she repaid her for all she had done.

Why hadn't she just trusted her? Michonne had never steered them wrong. But it was the past now. They were alive. There was hope. 

Days without sleep were catching up to him. Milton parked the car, his inexperience with the outside world in this day and age making him uneasy. There weren't walkers around right now, but was it safe to sleep in the car like this? He turned back to the girls, touching Andrea's arm. "I can't... we're at the coast. Somewhere outside Savannah. I need a break. Is it safe?" 

The blonde stretched out her legs a bit as she rose from the light slumber, blue eyes slowly opening as she squeezed Milton's hand. "Mmm... we should be fine. When was the last time you passed a lot of them?" 

"It's been...a while. The coast doesn't seem to be... quite like the city was." He said, his eyes struggling to stay open. 

"Shh. It's okay. Get your rest. I'm going to keep watch." Thumbing gently over his hand, she leaned into Michonne and looked out the window, a soft growl in her stomach. They'd find a place to raid soon enough, and they had a few cans to ration out for the next day or two if not. The comforts of Woodbury were gone, but anything to keep Michonne safe. 

The Governor had done unspeakable things to her for defying him. Not for one moment did she give up the fight against him, and he was brutal. But she was done being strong now. Cleaned up briefly and dressed in fresh clothes, her struggle was over, and she was tired. Watching him die from Andrea's gunshot hadn't been nearly enough for her vengeful mind, but knowing Andrea would never choose that monster over her again brought her to peace. 

They were broken, but they were all together now. Milton, Andrea, and Michonne, far from Woodbury and fiercely protective of each other. What the girls had lacked in medical knowledge was made up for by Milton, even if he couldn't fight yet, and it would be greatly beneficial this time around as they began a new trek into the uncharted lands of the apocalypse.


	2. Two

Michonne started the campfire the following night. She'd been laying low and keeping herself rested but it was maddening not to contribute, she was the kind of person who just had to be doing something. She couldn't sit on the log so she had to lay on her side, and she felt ridiculous. But all things considered she just did what she had to do. 

They took turns keeping watch. Michonne could walk around and swing her sword if she absolutely had to, so she could watch, and Andrea could watch. If something happened on Milton's watch he wouldn't be able to do much about it, so they kept his shift short. 

"We've gotta train him." Michonne told Andrea bluntly, wrapping up her torn up wrists. Her struggles against the bindings had actually done more damage than he had. He was planning to keep her alive and torture her for a long time, after all. 

"Yeah, he's terrified of guns. He tried to shoot the Gov--" 

"I was watchin’, I saw. We don't need to talk about that." She snapped. She was trying to put that entire time out of her mind. It was all business with her again. She'd forgiven Andrea, and that was that. But she hadn't even begun to deal with her own damage. 

"Michonne..." Andrea wanted to tell her she needed to talk about it, to let it out. But she was realizing more and more that she couldn't possibly tell Michonne what to do. She was stubborn as a mule. The look she gave Andrea told her she had best not continue. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her, but of course Michonne pushed her away, not wanting to feel pitied. Andrea did her best to understand.


	3. Three

They decided to leave the camp and move along after a few days, but before abandoning it they took Milton shooting. If they were going to leave anyway, a bit of loud noise wasn't going to endanger them now.

"Alright Milton, you can do this. Just focus on survival. Think about protecting us." Andrea knew how important it had become to him to make up for his poor choices in the past. He valued the friendship that the two had graciously allowed him to have, and the protection they provided.

He hadn't done so well at first, but eventually he did make that shot, hitting the can they'd set up in the distance. Michonne chuckled with pride and touched his arm, nodding in approval. "You're getting good at this." Milton gave an awkward laugh, looking down and nodding. It was good to have friends. Real friends. Genuinely good people.

"Let's get you a few more rounds and get out of here. I'm sure the walkers are already on their way." Michonne said, picking up the can of beans she'd been snacking on and taking a bite. Andrea helped reload the gun, showing Milton as she did.

Michonne watched them, unaware that she was still smiling. They were cute. They'd make a cute couple. She figured whatever she felt for Andrea before was long gone now, and their winter friendship was only a friendship. It was something she valued too deeply to try to change, even though for ages, she'd been feeling things for her that she couldn't explain.

Maybe it was the way his hands trembled when he held the gun, or the way he kept his shirts looking ironed even four days into the wilderness, she didn't know. But Michonne found Milton downright endearing, a rare precious flower in a world where beauty and kindness were stomped out by cruel reality. He deserved to be loved and protected. And like she had with Andrea, she would with him. So there they were...her new family.

It was hard for Milton to read Michonne, she'd been quiet since he'd known her, and he knew she was going through hell after what had happened to her. He had been the one who knew about it, and let it continue for days before he was fed up with the guilt. Did she really forgive him? Could she? He certainly didn't feel he deserved it.

They were driving again soon enough, but this time Michonne and Andrea were able to help switch with him. They sought shelter in the form of an abandoned beach house. The less populated areas of the beach would be safest. If they lucked out and kept searching, they might be able to make a home out here. Milton had brought as many medical supplies as he could, and water and food. Though with the ocean nearby, they were on the lookout for a good fishing rod... life was abundant. Fresh fish would be quite a godsend.

They settled on a house that had no cars in front, and no walkers near. It was a good chance.

Michonne was first at the door, sword halfway drawn as she listened for sounds inside. When she heard nothing, she pushed the door open quickly, tense and ready. Nothing. No walkers, no people.

It wasn't a huge house. But that was a good thing. It was unlikely anyone was hiding anyone was hiding away here already. They had tried a few that were overrun, and seen a few with cars that looked like they'd been used recently. People were just as dangerous as walkers, they'd all learned the hard way.

They locked the door tight, then looked for anything suspicious. A few spiders crawled on the walls, and at one point a rat was caught nibbling stale crackers in the kitchen. As it skittered away, Michonne made a face. "Could have been a good snack. Damnit."

Milton looked slightly unsettled by the suggestion, but Andrea laughed and nudged him. "It's not as bad as you think. Better than canned shit, honestly." Though there was plenty of that in here, too. Canned corn, beans, pineapples, veggies.

"Well...we've got food. A clean bed, big enough for the three of us... I don't know, maybe there will be a fishing rod in one of these closets. And how about the houses next door? I think we'll be good for a while." Andrea concluded, after they scoured the small house for any signs of trouble.

Milton looked pale, nervous. "It isn't the most roomy of places, but-- I could probably sleep on the couch if you two want the bedroom. We can't all share a bed, I mean --"

Michonne looked to him, sensing his unease. She cracked a small smile. "Seriously?" She laughed. "I mean, go ahead if you want, but that couch looks awful for sleeping." It wasn't very cushioned.

"Michonne, would you really be okay with that? I mean--"

"Yes." She interrupted him, not wanting to hear him say anything awkward. Yes, the Governor had raped her, brutalized her, made her feel less than human... and yes, Milton had been slower to defend her than he ought to. "You risked your life for me," she finished, realizing how uncomfortable the silence was. "It wasn't an easy decision to make, even if it was the right one. I forgive you. And you're not like him. I know you're not."

Milton was still silent, but visibly relaxed. He looked down at his feet and adjusted his glasses. Finally, he gave a firm nod.

Later that evening before the sun went down, they went to the beach to wash off in the ocean. They were getting a bit grimy. Milton went first, but remained within shouting distance, and the girls watched the perimeter.

"Are you ever gonna talk about this? With anyone? Mich, you can't hold it in like this." Andrea finally confronted her, in the most caring of ways, but it was still out of place in Michonne's opinion.

"Andrea, there's nothing to say. I don't want to dwell in what happened." She kept herself calm, but was firm with her.

"I mean--I just think you should let someone--take a look, to see if you're okay. You might need medicine or maybe to stay off your feet a little longer."

Michonne had been too proud to let anyone see the damage he'd done, it wasn't like she wouldn't heal. But reasonably, it wasn't wise to go without a checkup. She swallowed slightly and nodded to her. "I'll let Milton do it tonight. I'm sorry, Andrea. It's hard. I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be." She touched her hands, then slowly leaned into her and embraced her. Michonne didn't push her away this time, but she held her breath so she didn't cry.

Milton approached them with his clothes back on and tidied up, and Michonne smiled at him, a real smile. She gently moved from Andrea's embrace and went to take her turn in the water, alone.

"She needs to be tended to, Milton. Have you ever done an exam on someone before? Or studied it at least?"

Milton let out a sigh of nervousness. "Well-- I've studied it. Read about it, a whole lot really. I mean I've read about everything." He added defensively, which made Andrea chuckle.

"I talked to her about it. What she really needs is... emotional healing. But I think checking up on her to be sure she's healing ok is a good start. I got her to agree to it. I think it's something."

"It's all my fault..." Milton said, swallowing. “It’s the least I can do, to try to help…”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Milton.” Andrea said, squeezing his hand and brushing a bit of his wet hair from his eyes. She gave him a smile, and he chuckled and smiled back. It was a bit more intimate than before for some reason, but he wasn’t really Andrea’s type. She was normally attracted to bad boys. Power. Someone with an edge. Milton was soft and submissive, kind and gentle.

Maybe it was about time she let herself change.

She shook her head. Her main concern was Michonne right now, and the last thing she needed was to disappoint her or exclude her by developing something with Milton. “Hey, remember to pay attention. I’m sure Michonne could handle herself, even if she’s caught off guard, but… we’re on watch.”

Andrea’s turn to bathe came, and Michonne stood with Milton, watching him. He looked guilty about something, flustered about something else. In other words, he looked like himself. She smirked. “What’s going on?”

“N-nothing. I just.”

“Andrea told you she wants you to give me a check-up, right? Well, it’s not necessary. I don’t need one. I’m fine.” Michonne said reassuringly.

“That’s not it.” He sighed. “I mean--wait a second. You do need one, Michonne, please don’t back out of this.”

“I’m not. I just don’t want you to freak out or get uncomfortable about it. I mean, don’t worry, I’m not going to freak out either. It’ll be fine, it’ll take five minutes and you’ll see that I’m okay. Though my wrists, I need medicine for these.” She showed him the wounds and he cringed slightly. She normally had them wrapped up, but she’d removed it for her bath, and they were pretty bad. Healing, but it wasn’t a pretty process.

“I’ll unload some supplies from the car, soon as we get back. We’ll get you taken care of tonight.”

“Thanks, Milton.” Her voice was sincere.


	4. Four

Milton was preparing the supplies, and the girls were in the living room having a quiet conversation on the couch. “Andrea, you know you can fuck him if you want.”

“What?” She asked, a little too loudly. Milton turned around for a second before burying his face back in his supplies as he organized them. He didn’t know what they were talking about, thankfully.

“Shh.” Michonne snickered. “I mean Milton, I’m just saying, it wouldn’t upset me, he looked all flustered earlier, I just--I think he likes you, to be honest. Maybe it’s a one-sided thing.” She shrugged.

“Not...entirely one-sided.” Andrea admitted. She’d always found it a little too easy to open up to Michonne. “But he’s not the only one I have feelings for.”

“Right, well that bastard is dead, and h--”

 

“Not him, honestly. I wasn’t that into him, and the second I found out what he did...it made me sick. I didn’t even shed a tear for his life when I shot him. I was only upset because I hadn’t trusted you.”

“Right...well, Milton’s the only guy left out here...so whoever that other guy is, I mean, it’s honestly better you forget him.”

“Yeah.” Andrea was holding something back as she looked out the window...but it was too late, as Milton walked in with a few tools.

“Okay, I’m really just going to fix up your wrists and have a look down there after, sound good?”

“Yeah.” Michonne glanced to Andrea, who was getting to her feet. “You don’t have to go.”

“It’s alright,” Andrea smiled to them, “I need to get ready for bed. I’ll be lying down. You two come join me when you’re ready.” The door closed gently behind her, and she went to watch the sunset out her window as she slipped into her comfortable clothes.

Milton was a little awkward about the exam, but he kept it very professional. Michonne could tell from his blushing that he wasn’t really experienced with female parts, but that he also had a good understanding of them based on science and textbooks alone. It was amusing, to her. “So am I okay, doc?” She asked, knowing it couldn’t be that bad.

“You’re healing. There’s some damage, but I don’t think it’s permanent.” He said with a nod. “Give it another week or so before you--well. Do anything...recreational.”

Michonne laughed so hard it hurt, patting his head. “Okay, I’ll be sure to do that, Milt. Thanks for checking in.”

“Yeah, it’s not a problem.” He said, pulling off his gloves and throwing them in the garbage, “So are you sure you don’t want me to sleep on the couch?”

“I’m sure. If it gets to be unbearably cramped in there, we’ll figure something out, like taking turns sleeping on the couch or something.” She shrugged and got dressed, heading to the bedroom and quietly entering, laying her sword right beside her side of the bed as she tucked herself under the covers. It was a queen sized bed, there was room for the three of them as no one was exceptionally large. Michonne found herself comfortably tucked beside Andrea, touching just a bit. During the winter they had huddled for warmth, and there was no shame or concern about it, it was only for survival. It did leave them both very comfortable with one another’s touch, especially when quarters were close. Milton kind of enjoyed seeing the girls quite-nearly cuddled beside each other in the bed. He felt he really had room to stretch out, and everyone was comfortable. Perhaps this was only awkward if he made it awkward.


	5. Five

The three began clearing out the surrounding houses, both seeking supplies and intending to kill as many walkers in the area as possible to preserve their new 'home' of sorts.

Michonne tapped the door, listened, and then bust it open, slicing her blade through a walker as she entered. This house wasn't as clean as the one they found. Several walkers came from the hall, groaning and clawing toward them. Andrea and Michonne worked quickly, but Michonne decided it was time for Milton to toughen up.

"Milton, help us out. Use your knife." She said calmly, but firmly.

Milton knew better than to argue-- it was like the girls tended to know what was best for him. Even if he was shaking in his boots right now, he'd be proud as hell that he did it later.

And he did. He knifed the walker through its skull, twice just to be sure, then leapt back as if the blood itself was going to kill him.

The girls knocked the rest of them out within moments, and as soon as they were done they went to Milton, looking proud as can be. Andrea hugged him tightly. "You're learning so fast Milton. Proud of you." She said softly. He was still trembling but he returned the hug, firm and tight.

"Wasn't so bad. I can do that. I can do that if it means keeping you two safe." He chuckled slightly. Michonne stepped over without a word and squeezed him in a half-hug, pride and affection still shining through her tired eyes.

"Now let's raid this place." She said, almost reluctant to pull away from her two friends.


	6. Six

After those few days scavenging, the house was well stocked and they could begin making trips to the beach for fishing.

All things considered, life was good.

There was a comfort and positivity surrounding the small group, their friendship had become tight knit and familial. Yet there still was some level of sexual tension, and it was hard to say who it was between anymore. Michonne and Andrea almost hooked up last winter and had been through the ringer since then, the girls thought Milton was cute, and Milton was just overwhelmed with affection and admiration for those two, he'd have been happy to take things further with either of them, or neither. He was just basking in their company.

Maybe sleeping in the same bed was a little strange, and it was giving them all strange thoughts.

Usually the girls were touchy with each other, but not so much with Milton, as they slept. But one night, Michonne inadvertently hogged the blanket, and Andrea let out an audible whine as she buried herself closer and tried to pull it back. Poor Milton was on the other side of her and had no blanket at all.

"She's a jerk. I'm sorry Milton." Andrea said, eventually pulling the blanket free from her sleeping friend and tucking it around Milton again. Instead of rolling back over to Michonne, she got comfortable with her arm around him, closing her eyes.

He was a little too cold to be embarrassed, but it was a foreign concept for him. He'd never really been intimate with a woman, and this was an in-between that was somehow even stranger. But he liked it, incredibly much, more than he knew what to do with. His arm gently slipped around her waist, and he glanced at her for approval, his vision faulty in the dark without his glasses.

She gave no verbal cues, but pulled him in closer for reassurance as she began drifting toward sleep. Milton watched her as she drifted off, and eventually started to, himself.


	7. Seven

This became a sort of habit. Andrea grew quite comfortable rolling over to give Milton a little attention here and there, and Michonne had noticed, but never said a word. She was enjoying watching things develop between them, honestly. There was no jealousy behind it at all, but she wondered if she should find a way to give them alone time, too.

With freshly caught fish as a buffer, their canned food supply was lasting quite a while. Walkers weren't rampant in this area, they usually only saw them when they were out cooking fish in the woods at a fair distance. They'd really lucked out, and life was becoming comfortable.

Milton and Andrea were sitting by the campfire, and Michonne perked a brow at their closeness. "I'm going to gather some more firewood." She said. "You two keep watch." It wasn't too dark yet, so she would be safe out there. She'd survived for months in the woods on her own and they knew that.

Still, Andrea worried. She didn't want to let her go alone, but she knew there was an unspoken desire to subtly get her some alone time with Milton. Andrea looked around them briefly, then turned to Milton, brushing her thumb along his cheek and smiling at him.

"What's that, Drea?" He smiled back and scooted closer to her.

"Promise not to freak out if I kiss you? Might be kinda sudden, but I know why Mich went off. She wants us to. Do you wanna?"

"Uhm--" He swallowed, "I really do. I do. But is it safe?"

Andrea did one more quick check, nodding to him. "For a few minutes. Come here."

He was surprisingly natural as he leaned in toward her, meeting her for a soft kiss. It filled him with things he'd seldom felt in his life, and he found his hand curling into a gentle fist against her shirt, balling it up slightly. Andrea took this as a sign to deepen the kiss, her lips parting slightly. He mimicked her, leaning in and gently flicking his tongue against her lips. It was bold and he wasn't even sure what he was doing, but it made Andrea shiver.

Things were a little more heated than expected, and he made himself pull away, taking a deep breath. "Uhm... heh... thank you, Andrea."

"Aw Milton. That was really nice. Mm. Let's save that for later though. I doubt she'll be gone long." Though, she did wrap an arm around his waist and scoot closer to him. This was the most innocent feeling she'd had in some time. Milton wasn't her usual type, but he was someone she could certainly fall for...

Michonne saw their faces when she came back and smirked, glad she was able to provide them a few minutes to get cozy. She sat down and tended the fire with the newly gathered wood, quiet as usual.

Michonne continued to back off casually to give them alone time, this time spending some time cleaning her sword on the couch as bedtime approached. She would clean it for an hour if she had to, she wanted them to have some time in bed, but that was a bit weird to say so she just took her time as they lay down for rest.

"Milton," Andrea said as she cuddled up into bed with him, "I just want to tell you something. Because I don't wanna hurt you."

He looked uneasy. "Andrea-- what could it be? What don't I know already?" He asked, squirming.

"It's nothing bad. I like you. I really like you. But I also like Michonne. I don't know. I just wanted to tell you. I don't think I'll do anything about it...if you don't think it's a good idea."

"Mmm... oh, I asked what I didn't know already, Andrea." He said with a coy little smile. She chuckled with nerves, but felt somewhat relieved. "Andrea, I think Michonne likes you too. And you shouldn't hold back. I like you a lot, but it wouldn't hurt me at all, in fact I um... I kind of like the idea of..."

"Milton, you're a little pervert!"

"No! Andrea, no, it's not about sex. I... genuinely want you to be happy and be with people who are... good for you. And Michonne... she's so good for you." He smiled. "Before anything else... that's what matters. Besides. I know Michonne needs to be loved. She might be okay with this, but she needs someone too, whether she'll ever admit it or not."

Andrea shrugged as she stroked his hair, whispering, "We can take this one step at a time... I'll talk to Michonne about it though. Maybe. Soon. She doesn't know that I... have feelings... for her."

"I'm sure she does." He smiled.

"Regardless. I'm not going to tell her tonight."

"Just roll over and hug her a little tighter, she'll know." He smiled and kissed Andrea gently, nuzzling into her shoulder as they curled into each other.

Andrea had a hell of a sex drive, but she actually enjoyed that Milton didn't try to grope her yet. There was no entitlement or pressure and she enjoyed the abundance of affection.

When Michonne came to bed that night, Andrea was pretty quick to roll over and scoop her into her arms. Michonne looked rather confused for a second, but she scooted against her. "Hey Andrea. You alright?" She wondered if she'd had an argument with Milton or something.

"Mmhm." She sounded happy, but nervous.

"Sure about that...?" She played with her hair gently and combed her fingers through it.

"Yeah." She glanced back. Milton had fallen asleep, he was still cozy. "I really do like Milton, Mich." She told her happily.

"Well that's wonderful... I know. I saw you two looking all gaga over each other." She smiled and rubbed her side. "You getting over that other guy you've been thinking about?"

"It wasn't a guy, Michonne."

"You just weren't ready?"

"No. It was a girl."

Now the wheels were turning. Michonne's eyes went kind of wide. "Well. Holy shit. Wh--who?"

Andrea sighed. "I talked to Milton about it. He was almost too okay with it."

"Andrea, who? Are you talking about me?" She asked, her hand gripping a little tighter on her waist.

"Uhh...yeah..." She admitted with admitted a blush. "And he encouraged it and I feel good about it... so... I was just... trying to get close to you tonight..."

"Well baby if you wanted that... you could have had it a hundred times by now..." Michonne pushed her gently onto her back and straddled her. Andrea gasped, shaking her head and giggling.

"No, not like--not yet Michonne. I don't want him to--wake up and--feel like I was--I don't know."

Michonne blushed and rolled off of her. "I understand, okay, I'm sorry. I just--I feel the same. Come here." She curled closer to her and held her, her hands brushing Milton gently as she did. He wiggled closer to Andrea in his sleep and Michonne could feel him too... in spite of her sexual frustration, this was actually calming. She felt like she belonged somewhere... finally.


	8. Eight

Michonne had to talk to Milton before anything else, she was a little uneasy about letting things develop if they would upset either of the two people she'd been making her life with out here. It was much different from a large settlement like Woodbury or ... the old world. Little things could cause a lot of distress when there were only three people left in the world.

Michonne was a little awkward at first. Andrea was off bathing in the ocean, and Michonne sat on the rocks with Milton, watching him curiously.

"So uh, you know everything, right? Andrea and I?" She asked him.

"Oh, what? Well, yeah, you two are close. Well, you like each other. That's fine with me, you're not upset that I like her, right?"

"Nah. You two are cute. I honestly like seeing signs of whatever is going on--not that I'm gonna try to watch it or something."

"Y-Yeah, I feel the same about you two." He smiled.

She smiled. His words seemed sincere, and that's the only reason she'd asked. It wasn't that she didn't trust Andrea, just that she had to hear it herself to determine if she believed him.

She looked at him. "You think it'll work? The whole, Andrea dating both of us thing?" Michonne had never given it a serious try, only in casual situations.

"I... I really don't know. I just know it feels right. Enough that I want to try. Isn't that how it works, you just try your best and do what feels right?"

"I think anything is possible if you follow your instincts and put your heart into it." She agreed.

Andrea walked up to them and looked between the two of them, then placed a kiss on either of their cheeks. It seemed to really seal the deal, that this was out in the open, it was okay. Then she sat down on the rocks and smiled. "Go on you two. I wanna get home." Home. Was that what they'd found in this little place?

Once they got back, they settled into bed, clean and fresh after their baths. Andrea and Milton were really affectionate toward each other, and Michonne was watching them kiss and rub noses, grinning with amusement.

"Go to sleep, Michonne." Andrea suggested gently, hiding her face in Milton's neck.

"Mmn... I could do that." She hugged her pillow and shrugged, eyes half lidded. "I just kind of like what I see."

Milton's eyes went kind of wide and he adjusted his glasses. "What...?"

"I'm kidding. I'm going to sit on the couch a while, okay?" She smirked and slid out of bed, yawning. "I'm pretty sure if something goes on while I'm awake, I'm going to want to see it."

"You're a damn flirt. Look at you Mich, making Milton blush." Andrea laughed. Indeed, Milton was a nice shade of pink now, but he appreciated Michonne's willingness to sit out on the couch and let them have alone time. "Okay hun. We'll come get you." She blew her a kiss.

Michonne would be keeping a keen ear out as she sat on the couch, arms folded behind her head as she rested her eyes.

Andrea looked at Milton. "I want you." She said bluntly, kissing his neck a few times. They'd both felt the electricity in one another's kisses, but never had they taken it further.

"I'm a virgin." He responded with just as much bluntness. "But I've wanted you for a long time. And I think we should. Right now."

She barely batted an eye. Sure, he was older, but she could tell he hadn't had much experience if any, and he was a smart guy and a fast learner. "Okay. Don't be afraid of stopping if you need to."

"I don't think I'll want to." He rolled her gently onto her back, pressing his lips to hers in a firm and bold kiss. Normally he wasn't quite so assertive, and it made Andrea have quite a rush. A reminder of the old times, with men who took charge. It wasn't that she needed it anymore, but god, even the slightest hint of it from sweet Milton both confused and aroused every sense in her.

"Woah." She breathed, starry eyed.

He smiled and brushed her hair back behind her ear, his other hand toying with the hem of her shirt. He looked into her eyes, nerves tightening in his chest for a moment, but her nod of approval let the quiver in his hand lessen as he pressed it up her bare side. He exhaled against her neck as the softness of her skin flooded his senses, his hips putting pressure upon hers, showing her how he felt in more ways than one.

He was well endowed, very well endowed. Andrea was breathless when she felt it, wondering if she was just imagining things. Of course, Milton didn't have much to compare himself to, so he wasn't fully aware of his gift. Still her soft gasping didn't surprise him, with how good it felt to press their hips together.

She helped him work her bra off, biting her lip and grinding up into him as his palm nervously brushed over her breast, then gave it a soft grip, thumbing curiously over her nipple, which became firm within seconds.

"Milton... you're good at this." Andrea whispered. "Good job."

"Mm..." He smiled in thanks and took his time exploring her body, eventually removing her shirt. His was already missing, since he usually slept that way now. He was gradually becoming more feral... and more in touch with his desires.

Andrea didn't feel the need to guide him, but she did prepare herself to if necessary. She did wiggle out of her pants after a moment, feeling a little too hot. He smirked and followed suit, so there was just a bit of thin fabric between them now. She could really feel him, and she was not just imagining things earlier. Her eyes rolled back and she pushed upward, craving him badly. "Milton..." She sat up a bit and tugged the waist of his boxers, brushing a thumb along the skin of his hip and belly. She had her other arm around him and was starting to scratch his back.

"So...do you want me to do it now?" He had to get awkward at some point she figured. She smiled at his question.

"You can work into it. I think you'll find that you have trouble fitting." She teased.

"Why...?"

"Because, you're really big."

"Oh. I figured I was about average."

"N-not really." She licked her lips, removing her underwear and his as well, wanting to show him just how big he was when he tried to enter. "Here... let's start." she took his cock in her hand, stroking up and down a few times before pressing the head against her clit, seeming to spasm everywhere the second he touched her.

"So you like that?" He smiled and rolled his hips gently. He wasn't ignorant to female anatomy, and he knew a pretty good deal about what could be fun during sex.

"I think most girls do. Just in case Michonne ever wants to borrow you." She smirked. "Mmh. It feels very good, you try rubbing it along me..."

"You would be okay with that?" He asked, moving her hand gently and gripping his own shaft to ease the head firmly along her slit.

"Oh my god...mmh yes. Yes I'd be fine with it. Oh fuck, I think I'd say yes to anything you asked right now. But no, I've thought about that. I think I'd enjoy it just like she seems to enjoy us."

"Well I'll think of that when I'm with her. Right now... I'm focused on... this. On you." He decided to try moving without the help of his hand, simply sliding his thickness along her with the motions of his hips. She was meeting him with so much visible, tangible pleasure. Her clit was throbbing, and he was twitching right back against her as she coated him with slippery fluids.

"You think you're ready?" She breathed, her entrance was completely open for him, she'd not been this comfortably aroused in a long time.

"Yeah. I'm going to figure it out. Bear with me."

"Okay."

He shifted slightly on top of her, using his hand to guide him again. The slickness was a little strange to touch with his hand at first, but he liked the scent of her that filled the room. He felt a twitching run through him, and he grunted softly as he pressed the head inward, her own soft moan encouraging him as he he slowly sank in, quickly overwhelmed, struggling not to climax too soon.

"Oh Milton. Mghhh... just breathe." She chuckled, knowing what he was doing. Her insides were pulsating around him, and she couldn't control it much, but she took a deep breath and tried to help him by not moving.

"It feels so GOOD. I've never felt anything... like it. Fuck. Okay. I'm good. I'm good." He assured her.

"I won't be upset if you beat me to the finish line," She giggled. "Just do what feels right." Her hand squeezed his hip and she felt him begin a slow rocking motion, every move he made causing her to feel fuller than before. It wouldn't take her long, either. She curled her toes and held her breath, letting every feeling hit her deep within, the tingling pleasure spreading. "I'm not too far off, myself..." She told him gently.

"Good... I want you to... I want to make you cum. Even if I lose it first. I will make you cum." He thrust firmly, then paused to keep himself from losing it. It would take practice, but he had a LOT of potential. It was enough to make Andrea waver on the edge, pleading softly without words, only whimpers.

God, she was submissive sometimes. It turned him on to know he was the one she was submitting to, and he'd take care of her so well. Ultimately he knew he wasn't the most dominant guy, but Michonne could pick up that slack, as he had clearly seen when he caught Michonne a few days ago, pinning Andrea down in the sand and practically taking her right there... They were quite a sight.

"You're gonna make me?" Andrea smirked coyly at him, her breath returning slowly as she pushed upward. "Not if I make you first." A bit cruel for his first time, but he was doing a great job, if she challenged him a little he might learn even more.

It gave him a rush, the motions of his hips becoming a bit more rapid for a second, but he took a deep breath and squeezed her arm firmly, holding her down and growling deep in his throat as if to wordlessly indicate he needed a minute so he didn’t cum. In spite of her attempts to make him lose it, his dominant motion made her stop, she was so enamored.

Funny enough, the way his hand pressed into her arm drove Andrea into a ravenous moan, grabbing his arm tightly and squeezing hard in return, thrusting. “Milton…? Is this okay?” She wanted to be sure.

He started to thrust slowly again, kissing and biting softly along her neck. “I want you to cum. Thats’ all I want right now. I need it. I need you to, so do it.” He spoke in his same nervous voice, but with a rising dark side to it, something that drove him to take her with everything he had.

And that alone was enough for her. Andrea threw her head back and arched into him, gasping as the tingling sensation spread through her body, from her deepest core outward, the release making Milton’s eyelids flutter and his hands tighten on her shoulders as he gave a few slower, firmer thrusts, grinding as he felt his climax hit along with hers. Who knew, he would know when she came. He had no ambiguity about it, he felt it, and it made him cum, too. His breath left him in short gasps as he gave short, deep thrusts and his shaft pulsed while he filled her with his release.

“Milton...my god…” She purred, taking deep breaths as she kept gently clawing his back through her release, shivering deeply. “We have to let Michonne back in. Come on.” She giggled, knowing she’d been out there a bit. They disengaged reluctantly and cleaned up, before clothing themselves. Milton got to stay in bed while Andrea retrieved her friend.

Michonne had never seen Milton’s face like that. He was so satisfied, and it was impossible to hide, she knew what had happened. Her smile was equally undisguised. She hugged Andrea close and kissed her soft lips, laying down with her, rolling on the other side of Milton so he could be sandwiched between the two of them. For some reason she felt right about this.

Cherishing the afterglow and the two warm bodies beside him, Milton embraced Andrea and squeezed her close, glancing back to Michonne as if inviting her to do as she pleased. Michonne wasn’t so shy to wrap an arm around him. Usually they only cuddled by proxy, but it was about time that changed. Their evolution was beautiful, and she would let it happen if they did.

“You two have sweet dreams.” Michonne kissed Milton’s cheek softly and squeezed Andrea’s hip, glad she was able to touch them both. Andrea wiggled closer, and Milton just smiled in his daze. Everyone drifted into sleep in a sequence and warmth seemed to cut through that cold night air.


End file.
